Roberta Gregory
Roberta Gregory (born May 7, 1953 in Los Angeles, California) is an American comic book writer and artist best known for her character Bitchy Bitch from her Fantagraphics Books series Naughty Bits. Life and Career Gregory's father was Disney comics artist Bob Gregory. Educated at the California State University, Long Beach, she began her career in 1974 by publishing comics in the influential all-female Wimmen's Comix anthologies and in other '70s underground comix, and created the strip Feminist Funnies. In 1976, she published the first issue of a feminist comic book, Dynamite Damsels, which Gregory considered to be the first regulation-sized comic book to be published by one woman. Bitchy Bitch, who debuted in 1989, is Midge McCracken, a woman angry at the world who frequently explodes with rage. Gregory told stories from all parts of Bitchy's life (including one set in the Middle Ages) in the 40-issue series Naughty Bits, which was published by Fantagraphics from 1991 to 2004. Bitchy Bitch's lesbian counterpart is Bitchy Butch. Starting in 1999, Bitchy Bitch was featured in Life's a Bitch, an animated series that was shown on the Oxygen Network in the U.S. and on The Comedy Network in Canada.Productions - Bitchy Bitch Gregory's other work includes the fantasy graphic novel Winging It, the 3-issue series Artistic Licentiousness, and the comic strip Sheila and the Unicorn. Gregory has contributed to a number of comic anthologies, including Robert Kirby's Strange Looking Exile. As well, she is one of the contributors to Free to Fight, the interactive self defense project for women. Gregory has received several Eisner Award nominations in the humor, best short story, best writer, and best writer/artist categories. In 1994 she was given an Inkpot Award by Comic-Con International. Her work has been exhibited in shows such as BD Amadora 2003 and She Draws Comics. Gregory currently lives in Seattle, Washington, where she has lived since relocating from California in 1989. Bibliography Comics & graphic novels *''Dynamite Damsels'' (1976) - 1,2 *''Sheila and the Unicorn'' (1988) *''Winging It'' (1988) *''Winging It 2'' (1999) *''Artistic Licentiousness'' (91-94) - 1-3 *''Naughty Bits'' (Fantagraphics 1991-2004) - issues 1-40 Collections *''A Bitch is Born'' (1994) *''As Naughty as She Wants to Be'' (1995) *''At Work and Play with Bitchy Bitch'' (1996) - material from NB 10-14 *''Bitchy's College Daze'' (1997) - stories from NB 15-19 *''Bitchy Butch: World's Angriest Dyke'' (1999) - stories from NB 21,23,26,and stories from Gay Comix *''Burn Bitchy Burn'' (2002) *''Life's a Bitch'' (2005) - first half of Bitchy stories plus one new story *''Bitchy Strips One Shot'' (2001) - collection of weekly strips previously printed in newspapers Anthology Contributions Original *''Action Girl Comics'' *''Choices'' *''Dignifying Science'' *''Diva'' *''Fanny'' *''The Girls' Guide to Guys' Stuff'' *''Oh... ‎'' *''Sexy Chix'' *''Tits & Clits'' *''Wimmen's Comix'' Reprints *''Dyke Strippers'' *''Kitty Libber'' *''Men Are from Detroit, Women Are from Paris'' *[[Mothers!|''Mothers!]] *[[Old Cake Comix|''Old Cake Comix]] *[[What Is This Thing Called Sex?|''What Is This Thing Called Sex?]] External links * Roberta Gregory interview * ''Dynamite Damsels at the Queer Zine Archive Project Sources Category:American creators Category:Cartoonists Category:1953 Births Category:LGBT creators Category:Underground comix Category:Latina creators